Another Day In The Office
by newwriter24
Summary: [COMPLETE] Who knew a quiet protest would led to an all out war? But, that didn't stop Elsa and her team of photojournalist to capture the moment that unfolded in the city. They can't back down from a story which the public had the right to know. Will it be another day in the office for them? [ An Action Modern AU Shot. No Incest]


**Kinda a long shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

A white van was parked by a busy street, while a parade of noisy protesters chanted, "Down the tyrant!" The sea of citizens held up signs and posters in order to get their message across.

A young man in his late twenties was watching the event unfold through his side mirror. "Damn they went all out this week," said the man, combing back his brown hair.

"Trust me Flynn this is just the beginning," said another man in the passenger's seat while pushing back his large round glasses.

"If you say so Milo," Flynn looked at his rearview mirror and saw his other friends, Mulan, Pocahontas, and Aladdin were quietly sitting at the back.

"That's it! I can't work on an empty stomach. I'm going to the McDonalds across the street," A dark haired man with olive skin opened the slide door and hopped outside the van.

"Al just wait for awhile. Chief would be here soon," Milo reassured him.

"I'm starving too. Yo Al get me coffee and two McMuffins well ya," Flynn took out his wallet and handed him ten bucks.

"Hey you got another ten? I'm broke." Al grinned awkwardly.

"Wait what? Then why are you...Nevermind." Just as Flynn was about to pull out another ten, the roar of a motorcycle echoed from down the block.

Al and Flynn saw a female rider in a blue and white Yamaha YZF-R6 cruising at top speed towards them. When the bike reached to the side of the van, it smoothly came to a full stop. The bike's purring engine quickly died out. The biker kicked out the bike's kickstand to prevent it from falling.

The rider removed her blue helmet to her long braided platinum blonde hair swayed in the air until it landed on her shoulder.

"Al," the blonde greeted casually.

"Chief! Hi!" Al smiled awkwardly. "It's about time you came. Your crew is starving here." He admitted annoyingly.

Elsa covered her mouth with her hand, could barely hold in her laughter. She got off her bike and unzipped her black backpack. The blonde tossed her team a brown paper bag. Al caught the bag and opened it. His eyes widen and his jaw dropped.

"Bagels?!" Flynn looked quite disappointed.

"Better than nothing," Milo helped himself with a freshly baked round bread with an empty center.

"I rather have a McMuffin." Flynn grunted. Pocahontas and Mulan both chuckled while helping themselves to some breakfast.

Elsa handed them a small plastic bag that carried two packages of cream cheese, plastic knives and napkins. "Eat up team. We're hunting today for some nice photos."

The team munched on their breakfast like wild animals. Pulling the soft bread like fresh scrape of meat. While indulging themselves with fresh baked bread, they need drinks to flush down the solid food. Elsa tossed them another plastic bag.

Mulan caught the heavy bag of Japanese canned coffee. She untied the bag and passed out a can for each member.

"Thanks Chief!" Flynn and Al said in unison before chugging down the small black can.

"Porter wants us to capture of what's happening uptown," said Elsa. She jumped inside the van and searched for her camera bag; which she let Flynn babysit while getting breakfast.

"This protesting is something else." Al pointed at a poster of a cartoon where an old business man with hefty pockets of cash was making out with a fat pig with a dollar sign tattoo. In the background of the illustration were starving citizens.

"Let's hope something _good_ happens to showcase a story," Elsa came out with her camera sling bag behind her back while her DSLR hung around her neck.

"Working with one today?" Pocahontas asked her.

Elsa nodded. The blonde usually worked with multiple cameras with different lens. Such as carrying two or three with lens meant for capturing different range of shots. But today, she felt like diving into the action, regardless of the circumstances. It's was all about capturing the moment.

"Well so far nothing is happening. More like a funeral march than a revolt." Flynn took a big bite of his bagel.

"Don't jinx it. I don't wanna experienced what happened in Baghdad." Al reminded his friends about their previous assignment.

Although they loved the rush of adrenaline in their adventures, watching for each other's asses was their main priority in the field of photojournalism.

"Just because you ran into a street fight between a gang of Sunnis and Shiites, doesn't mean all Hell was going to break loose," Mulan reminded Aladdin how he screeched like a little girl when he bumped into a big-bone Arabic man with an AK 47.

Besides the man having a thick gray beard with a large scar running diagonally down his face, he looked like he won't harm a fly. Not until someone pulled a trigger out of nowhere, causing the bearded man and his friends to start firing their guns in the air, acting like wild animals carrying dangerous weapons.

When Mulan finished, the sound of an explosion echoed across the streets and beyond the city. The peace was quickly disrupted. The harmonious river of activists started to panic when another wave of explosion with a band of gunshots erupted at the front lines of the march.

"That's our cue guys," Elsa quickly hopped on her bike, while adjusting her camera's strap to place across her chest where her camera was hanging by her side. "Get the shot and leave the scene," She placed her helmet back on and turned on the engine.

The blonde lifted her face shield and glanced at her teammates. "Also. Remember to watch each others' asses out there." Elsa's right hand twisted on grip to releasing the acceleration. Then she was off.

"Watch our asses? More like we gotta watch her's. It's Bangkok over again." Flynn recalled the assignment where they spent in Thailand for three weeks to capture the anti-government riots at the capitol. The team was hot on Elsa's trail while keeping a watchful eye on her. But, she wasn't born with this gutsy attitude.

Flynn hopped back inside the driver seat. The rest of the crew ran inside the van and got their photography gears ready. The slender brunette turned on the engine and quickly pressed his foot on the acceleration.

He pulled away from the curb and drove straight to the rear of the march. Elsa was a block ahead of them, speeding all the way to get into the front of the demonstration. While riding the bike with her left hand, her right hand was busy pressing the shutter of her camera as she captured the moments unfolded.

The sound of clicks came from the body of her camera, Elsa got shots of protesters screaming while pumping their fists in the air. There was a father and his son holding an image of a love one whom might had been a victim of a corrupted government scheme that taken lives. The marchers kept on chanting for equality and wanting respect from the mayor of the city.

Elsa placed her camera to her side and went back on racing up to the front. She heard more gunshots firing up head, the sound was calling for her. When she was half a block away, the sea of activists caused the wide two lane street to become a one lane roadway.

A blockade of citizens caused Elsa to pull the lever which applied the front brakes. Just to be safe and not wanting to hit anyone, she used her right foot to operate the rear brakes. The bike smoothly came to a full stop, planting her right foot on the ground.

"Damnit!" Elsa lifted her head and saw no way out the cramped maze. To her right, she spotted a narrow alleyway that would perfectly fit her and her bike through.

"Worth a shot," the blonde lifted her foot off the ground and twisted the acceleration. She dashed through the narrow shortcut. After exiting out of the thin space, Elsa quickly zig-zagged away onto oncoming traffic.

Apparently she was heading to the opposite direction. She managed to get onto the right lane after dodging two small sedans, three delivery truck, and large pickup truck that was drove by a short elderly woman.

Another collection of gunshots and screams was heard over the aggressive symphony of the city. Across the block, Elsa managed to make sharp turn into a one way street which headed back to the previous street she was in. After merging into the rushing river of marchers, she had enough space to swiftly and safely maneuver. Her left hand pulled the clutch in order to switch a proper gear to help her navigate through the human maze.

Elsa took her camera out, lifting her helmet's face shield, and faced the protesters. The expressions on her faces were a mixture of anger and sadness. But, in their hearts and mind, they were strong enough to continue on fighting until the end.

Although the blonde was multitasking, she gathered quick shots and rode her bike against the flow of the crowd. However, she didn't knew that her team's van was parked in the front of her. BAM! The front of her bike crashed into the rear of the large vehicle.

"Oh shit! We hit someone," Milo jumped up from his seat, hitting his head on the ceiling.

"More like a dumbass crashed into us," Flynn furiously opened his door and walked into the street. He walked to back of the van. "Hey asshole watch where you're goo...Ooh Chief!"

Elsa shook her head, shaking off the sudden impact. She slowly pulled her bike away from the van. Flynn rushed over to check if she was alright. "Chief are you alright?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah my camera is alright," Elsa showed no sign of pain or injury. She wasn't even mad over the scratches on her bike.

"Hey the gang capture some great shots back there." Flynn praised himself and the crew.

"Good. We need to get to the front. Also get some aerial shots while the tension is high." Elsa ordered.

"But, we don't have the Phantom with us today," Flynn informed her. The Phantom was a small drone with four propellers that was used for capturing birds-eye view images.

"Then climb up to the nearest building and get those shots. No excuses Eugene!" Elsa waved goodbye and rode away like the speed of light.

"Jeez." Flynn scratched the back of head before getting back inside.

"Elsa crashed again?" Milo asked. Flynn nodded.

"Our chief, Elsa, stupidly crashed, again...into the rear of our crew van during the middle of a chaotic assignment. The sounds of firearms continued to shout across the district..." Flynn watched Milo record his narrative through his smartphone.

"C'mon Thatch get off the seat and recorded your diary entry at the back," Aladdin pulled Milo out of his chair and dragged him to where Mulan and Pocahontas were quickly switching camera lens.

Flynn pressed on the gas and drove through an open trail that looked like the Red Sea. It separated the way Mose and his people crossed the body of water.

Al stuck out his body halfway out of the passenger's window, not worrying that he might fall off. He loved his job. Stealing the best moments that are developing in very tense and out of control events was exhilarating. Mulan and Pocahontas slowly opened the sliding door and went on continuously pressing the shutters of their cameras until they were satisfied over the amount of images they captured while surfing along the ocean of protesters.

Up ahead, Elsa quickly parked her bike at the entrance way of an alleyway as she ran down the pathway until she founded a way to climb up to the rooftop of a nearby building. With her camera back inside her bag, she dashed toward a brick wall, and jumped into the air. She grabbed hold of a thin pipe line that was ascending along the wall. The blonde used it to climb up the wall like Spider-man, until she stood on the ledge of high scale window.

She slowly slide across the ledge for a moment until she was a few feet away from a nearby balcony from an opposite building. Without hesitating, she jumped across and grabbed hold of the railing. She pulled herself up and vault over the post. Then quickly climbed up a ladder that led up to the rooftop. She sprinted to edge of the building where it was facing the busy street.

The adrenaline driven photographer took out her camera and quickly captured the events happening down below. Through the viewfinder, the protesters looked like ants marching heavily across the concrete jungle.

Behind Elsa's back, a gust of wind nearly knocked her off to the very edge. She quickly turned around and noticed an police copter flying over her. It was heading towards a trail of gray smoke that was growing from the city grounds and into the sky. Elsa heard the cries of sirens from firetrucks and ambulances wailing in the distance.

Elsa quickly dug out a larger lens to use. She pressed the button to release the current len before putting the new one. The longer lens was used as a telescope, helping her to see the smokey trail beyond a skyscraper.

She quickly pulled out her phone to call a friend. "Mulan, tell Flynn to drive to the business sector of the city. Something big just happened there. See ya there." Elsa informed them.

After getting another set of photos, she trailed back onto the ground, hopped back on her bike while putting on her helmet. Then dashed away.

When Elsa finally arrived at the front line, the blonde quickly came to a full stop and observed the chaos around the area. It was a complete war zone.

The business district was closed down. Customers and workers were told to stay inside or stay away from the area until it was safe to come back.

"Holy...crap," Elsa bit her lips.

Police officers were geared up with protective vests and shock-absorbing helmets with face shields. They were equipped with batons and riot shields. A row of them stood side by side like a Roman region ready to march into battle until they were given orders.

On the other side of the battlefield, the protesters were only equipped with posters and signs, either used as shields. Some rather use their voices and fists as weapons. Some were shouting at the top of their lungs. Others emerged out of the crowd and stood in the front with pipes and bats.

Beside the tension between the two groups, Elsa was starring at the bodies that were laying unconsciously on the ground. The blonde removed her helmet and got off her bike. She quickly ran to scene, never removing her eye from the viewfinder. Her right hand wrapped around the grip while her index finger pressed the shutter. While her left hand was resting on her lens, ready to twist the barrel to either zoom in or out and focus at the bodies.

She dashed across the street with her elbows tucked in place into her body in order to keep her camera sturdy. Elsa managed to capture a few action shots were the angry protesters wielding their bats and pipes in the air. She quickly turned around and snapped a couple photos of the city's finest, more like the city's enemies.

"Damn where are the EMTs" Elsa wondered after snapping a set of graphic images of the fallen bodies. Some were brutally injured. Heads were badly struck, causing trails of blood escaping from cuts. Dark-colored bruises decorated around arms and hands. Some of the fallen's clothing were ripped.

The street was littered with trash and thrown debris from both sides. Rocks and bricks to empty ammo shields. Who decided to be armed during a nonviolent protest? The local news teams didn't mind the violence at all. Some were willing to take the risk and report until things goes out of hand.

When Elsa was leaving the scene, a young woman with strawberry blonde twin braid hair ran across the street. She kneeled down to the nearest lifeless body. Elsa turned around and spotted the woman. The blonde ran towards her.

"Hey this place is a ticking time bomb. You need to get out of here!" Elsa warned her.

The stubborn redhead ignored her while checking the body's pulse. She patiently waited, never removing her two fingers at the side of a fallen middle aged man's hollow neck muscle.

"Don't you see, there's nothing you can do for them. C'mon, leave before things heats up again!" Elsa warned her again.

"Can you relax for a moment?!" The redhead barked at Elsa. Her teal eyes glared directly at the blonde's crystal blue eyes.

"What are you? A doctor?" Elsa didn't sound sarcastic. She was about to drag the redhead away from the battlefield in the next five minutes. Regardless if the redhead would fight back.

"Yes! Now let me work," The redhead placed her ear onto the man's chest and patiently hear whether a heartbeat could be heard. Then went back to checking the man's pulse, this time placing two fingers below the man's wrist creases.

"He has a pulse!" The redhead shouted in delight. "I need to perform CPR."

"Wait. Slow down. Not here."

Just before Elsa told the young doctor to move, all Hell broke loose. The sound of gunshot cried across the area. From both sides, a cop and protester were killed, causing each party to explode like a ticking time bomb. In a matter of minutes, a tsunami of activists rushed down street.

Elsa held up her camera and capture several shots of the incoming wave of furious marchers. She took a panoramic shot, panning across the row of angry citizens. They looked like warriors running in the heat of battle. Then Elsa remembered about the doctor and injured man.

She swung her camera's strap over her shoulder. "Help me drag him away from here."

The redhead helped the blonde lift the man up. Each women placed an arm over their shoulders. Soon the two worked together, dragging the body away from danger, just in time before they were caught in the mess.

"Call 911 while I try to get his lungs working again," The redhead ordered the blonde.

"Got it doc," Elsa pulled out her phone. After a moment, Elsa informed the physician that the EMTs are on her way.

Soon after a couple hand presses onto man's chest and blowing air into the man's mouth, the doctor managed to get his lungs working. The man largely gasped for air, regaining some of his consciousness.

"Sir you're alright. I'm Dr. Anna O'Byrne, I'm going to tend your wounds before the EMTs arrived." Anna returned a caring smile. The man nodded.

"Hey, don't you dare go back there," Anna ordered Elsa with a firm look. The young doctor carried a backpack that stored away a first aid kit. Elsa noticed her good-nature attitude where she carefully tended the man's wounds.

She carefully observed the doctor at work. Without missing the opportunity, she placed her camera's viewfinder over her face. One eye looking through the small tunnel while the other was closed. She pressed the shutter while capturing the good Samaritan. The redhead didn't need her white lab coat to define her status, her bravery and kindness classified who she was. A guardian angel.

The photographer took some shots of the doctor applying water onto a dry napkin before using it to wipe away the trail of blood escaping from the patient's injured hand. Then reached for a thin pack of hydrogen peroxide wipes. The man flinched over the sting of the chemical that washed away the blood.

Next Anna applied some triple antibiotic ointment over the cut before dressing it with a bandage and securing the gauze with surgical tape. The redhead repeated those steps when working on the man's other cuts.

Elsa never stopped capturing every moment. "That last shot was golden," Elsa commented while looking at the image on her camera's LCD screen. A evenly contrasted photo of Anna looking thoughtful while her delicate hands cared for her patient's wounds. Her frozen image exposed the conscientious doctor. Her bottom lip was bitten by her teeth, sweat trailing down the side of her face, and eyes fixed at her task. Her lips were nothing but a thin line across her fair skinned face.

In the distance, a concert of roaring sirens of several ambulances arrived at the scene. The ocean of protesters made way for the vehicles to enter. Right behind them was Elsa's team's. The van parked off to the side, away from danger. EMTs jumped out of the emergency trucks, carrying stretchers and pushing gurnies into the war zone.

The team exited out of the vehicle and checked out the damages. Aladdin and the girls were at work, grabbing whatever moments to record through their cameras. Mulan kneeled down on one knee to get some low angle shots.

"Chief what happened?" Flynn asked Elsa.

"A few casualties. Add two more from each sides. Looks like they're not holding back." Elsa pointed at the wild protesters.

"Looks like what happened a few streets from here. There was another parade of protesters fighting with an army of police. Someone pulled a trigger, causing a life to be taken away." Flynn informed her.

"Who started it?" Anna interrupted Elsa and Flynn.

"No one knows. We need to get out of here fast!" Milo informed them while removing his phone away from his ear. "Porter left a voice mail. She wants us to head back to headquarters before things get ugly."

Milo spoke too soon, more gunshots cried out a booming echo. A wave of protesters crashed into the riot shields of law enforcements. Their fists used as weapons. They roared. Cried and spitted at their faces. The men in blue fought back with their batons, striking back. Some used their shields to push them away, causing some to fall onto the ground.

"Like now," Milo suggested, while backing away from the violence.

"We can't back away from a story. The public has the right to know!" Elsa stated.

The rest of the team all exchanged distressed looks. Elsa reassured Anna that she'll run to get a couple of EMTs. When the blonde left the group, the redhead spoke to the team.

"She's right. Hell even the world needs to know! Now go out there and do what you all do best." Anna cheered them on.

"Was that an order?" Aladdin whispered into Flynn's ear.

"More like a suggestion," Flynn grinned.

"What hell are you guys doing? Go out there and record history!" Elsa yelled at her team. Two EMTs was right behind her, running with a stretcher.

"Told ya," Anna smirked proudly.

The team quickly took hold of their cameras and ran into the battlefield. As for Anna, she helped the EMTs carry all the fallen bodies into the back of ambulances. After the last injured victim, all the EMS units drove away from the scene.

In the war zone, the photojournalist were dodging hits and blows from each groups while capturing the bloody event. Flynn and Aladdin stood back to back, aiming their lens at two fighters, a protester running with his bat in the air while a police officer hide behind his riot shield. The two photographer quickly barrel rolled away before the two clashed among one another.

Milo was the only one video recording the live event. He carefully panned his camera around, capturing a panoramic video of what's unfolding before him. One officer was surround by a group of angry protesters. The video capture some audio bites too. A police commissioner was warning the crowd to stand down while yelling at his armies in blue to control the chaos.

Mulan and Pocahontas was right by his side, focusing at capturing the contrasting emotions from both groups. Soon they ran into the crowd to get clearer shots of the action and tensions between careless officers and wild activists.

Anger. Heartache. Relationships torn apart from power and greed.

Elsa was swimming through the river of chaos. Her camera was glued on her face while picking up some shots of riot policies hitting innocent marchers. Some shield each other with their own bodies while they were struck by heavy blows from police batons. Two male protesters were aggressively beating a helpless unarmed police. But, the beating came to a rest when two other protesters pulled them away.

While busy dodging and zig-zagging through the battlefield, Elsa was struck by an incoming blow from a police baton. The impact badly bruised her arm. The blonde moved out of the away, holding her arm. She gritted her teeth while fighting the pain. Her eyes widen when she found more casualties on the ground. How can a civilized city act so barbaric to their own people?

Flynn was shouting at his friends. He managed to find Elsa standing alone. She was busy looking around her surrounding, looking a bit lost.

"Elsa! You okay?"

Elsa didn't responded.

"Guys we gotta go! The cops are taking out the hose." Milo running towards him, huddling his video camera underneath his arm.

"Fuck the hose! They got tear gas," Aladdin came rushing over. Mulan and Pocahontas was right behind him.

"Chief c'mon!" Flynn grabbed hold of Elsa's shoulders, shaking her to wake up from her trance.

Elsa quickly woke up and looked around. Her team surrounding her with frighten looks. Over her shoulder she noticed a line of police holding tear gas grenades and loaded guns with rubber bullets to restrain the crowed. "Okay time to head out!"

Without another word, the team rushed back to their vehicles. When Elsa made it back to her bike, Anna was still there.

"Is she crazy?" Elsa reflected.

"You guys go on ahead! I'll be right behind you," She told her team. Flynn gave her a salute before driving away. In a matter of minutes, the van disappeared in the distance.

"Why are you still here?" Elsa walked up to the doctor.

"I'm not leaving here without you," Anna looked up at the blonde. "Who knows if you needed some help?"

"I'm fine, c'mon..." Elsa took Anna's hand. She clenched her teeth because of the shock of pain coming from her arm. "We gotta get out of here."

"You're arm. You can't ride with only one arm," The doctor told her in a concerned tone.

"It's alright. I know how to ride without no arms too," The blonde showed off a confident smile. "Now put this on," Elsa tossed her helmet at Anna.

"How about you?"

"Do I have to repeat myself? I'm fine, now come on before the street gets even crazier," Elsa saddled over her bike and waited for the redhead to jump on.

Anna hopped onto the back. She wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist. Elsa turned around and asked her if she was ready. The doctor nodded. "Good, I like to ride fast."

"I like fast!" Anna murmured through the helmet.

Elsa smirked. In a matter of minutes she twisted handle with her right hand and the acceleration was released. The two rode through a narrow pathway of protesters. Elsa twisted the handle backwards to increase the speed of her bike. Soon the engine let out a mighty roar as the bike moved at top speed.

Behind them, the cops behind releasing a gush of water from hoses, while others began throwing tear gas grenades. Elsa looked at one of her side view mirrors and saw a few grenades quickly heading towards their direction.

"Crap!" Elsa swerved to the left, avoiding any collision from the marchers or raining grenades. The bike zig-zagged through more crowds that was running towards their direction. The blonde quickly strayed away from a wave of people until she managed to exit the busy street and entered to an alleyway.

Elsa turned around. "Hey you okay?" Anna gave her a thumbs up. Elsa returned a smile.

"Look out!" Anna shouted. Elsa quickly turned around and noticed she was riding into oncoming traffic. The blonde quickly controlled her bike by deflecting it away from fast moving vehicles that were cruising behind her rear.

After changing lanes, the bike danced across freeway until it reached into a heavy gridlock. Elsa carefully navigated through the maze of vehicles. Just as she thought she was halfway out of the maze, the traffic was never going to end; unless she planned on leaving the city.

"Hold on we're taking a shortcut," Elsa exited out to the side of the traffic and onto a ramp. Little did she knew the ramp was going to be closed a mile away. She came to a full stop. "Damnit." The blonde looked behind her and found another trail that would take her downtown.

"Hope you don't mind me doing some illegal stunts," Elsa warned her. "Hold on!"

"Wait what?" Before Anna blabbed out another word, Elsa was halfway riding a roadway in the opposite direction. At top speed, she dodged incoming traffic that were heading north, while she was meaning to head south. When Elsa saw an opened gap between the two lane, she quickly swerved across.

"This lady is crazy!" Anna screamed inside.

After landing onto the right side of the road, she had to quickly changed lanes because of more road blocks. Anna tightly hugged Elsa's stomach while placing her head onto the blonde's back. Elsa looked down and felt Anna's soft hand releasing warmth into her body. The touch was soothing and wonderful.

The blonde shook away the distraction and went back to focusing where she was going. Elsa exited out of the freeway and into a quiet neighborhood. It was small business district with restaurants and boutiques. The bike came to full stop at the parking lot of at a warehouse that looked post-modern for an independent new media publication.

The two got off the bike. Elsa found her team resting underneath a tree, until they rushed over and hugged her; grateful that she's alright.

Anna walked behind Elsa and gently tapped her on the shoulder. Elsa saw her handing back her helmet. The blonde was lost into the doctor's beautiful freckled face when their faces were inches away. Her gorgeous teal eyes were paired up with rosy cheeks. Her soft pink lips would cause Elsa to swoon.

"Thanks for getting me out of there. How can I repay you?" The doctor offered a handshake.

Elsa returned back the gesture with a smile. "Your welcome. No payments needed." She gritted her teeth while covering the bruise from her arm.

"I think I should." Anna smiled back at Elsa while walking over to check on the blonde's arm.

The two sat underneath the tree while the team exchanged jolly looks, whispering among each other. Elsa overheard their chattering. She stuck out her tongue at them.

"How much you wanna bet that Elsa finally found herself a girl?" Flynn looked at the team. None of them wanted to gamble, but they all agreed. They watched the two young acquaintances talking among themselves.

"So Chief…" Anna opened her mouth.

"You can call me Elsa," The blonde smiled at her, while gritting her teeth, fighting the sting of alcohol wipes.

"So Elsa, do you guys do this everyday?"

"Yup, just another day in the office." Elsa smiled.

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time to read this (preview) shot of a future project of mine. The full story is currently in the works, but, won't be uploaded anytime soon. P.S. It's will go under a different title whenever its released.**


End file.
